The Great Kennedy Caper
by PandaManda2019
Summary: Time Squad go back to 1961 where John F. Kennedy was holding a celebration party, but his wife's beautiful necklace got stolen so the three have to find the culprit and bring him to justice.


Larry is doing his chores as he should and happily humming a song. As he's dusting the shelves, he heard a loud crash. "What the...?"he exclaimed. He rushes to the living room to find Tuddrussel and Otto wrestling. They both tumble until Tuddrussel pins Otto with his large hand. "HA! Gotcha! You're finished, little man!"said Tuddrussel.

"Oh yeah?"said Otto. Otto squrms out of Tuddrussel's hand and jumps onto his neck and wraped his arms around Tuddrussel's head and neck. "AHA! Now i got you in the sleeper hold."said Otto. "Oh no! Not the sleeper hold!"exclaimed Tuddrussel. As Otto continues to use the sleeper hold on Tuddrussel, Tuddrussel pretends to be dozing off and "passes" out. Otto manages to pin him and wins.

"Yeeeeaaah! In your face, big man!"said Otto. Larry then angerly walks up to the two. "What are you two doing?! You nearly broke anything!"

"Aw, chill out, Larr. We're just having some fun."said Tuddrussel. "Oh sure. It's all fun and games until someone breaks something. Very delightful."said Larry sarcastically. "Are you being sarcastic?"said Tuddrussel.

"What do you think?"argued Larry. "Well im being sarcastic too."said Tuddrussel. "You could've broken my brand new vase that was given to me by the nice lady in Britain!"said Larry angerly. "Oh, excuuuuuuuse me! I could've broken your precious pieces of cheap junk!"said Tuddrussel.

Larry gasps in horror of Tuddrussel's comment. "THEY ARE NOT JUNK!"he yelled. "To me they are, 'cause you're a sissy pants, and sissy robots like you should be serving your masters like me."said Tuddrussel. "I would if you weren't such a selfish buffoon!"said Larry.

Otto watches the two argue and sighs of annoyance. "Why did i leave the orphanage again?"Otto asked himself. "Let's not argue anymore in front of Otto."said Larry. "Yeah. Rematch, Otto?"said Tuddrussel. "You're on, and you're going down again, big man!"said Otto enthusiastically.

"We'll see 'bout that lil' boy!"said Tuddrussel. Otto then tackles Tuddrussel and both boy and man wrestle and tumble once again around the living room as Larry sighs and growls in anger and frustration. Then the Historical Instability Alarm goes off. The three then walked to the control room and Larry types the keyboards and the computer brings up a picture of a man, his name 'John F. Kennedy', a name of a place 'Massachusetts', and a year '1961'.

"Wow, that's John F. Kennedy. He's the 35th president of the United States."informed Otto. "Ah what's so great about him?"asked Tuddrussel. "He's the senator of Massachusetts and he won the presidential debate against Richard Nixon. Also he's a family man."said Otto. "That's great. Let's go."said Tuddrussel. They walked to the time machine and Larry dials the coordinates and presses the button and they got teleported to Massachusetts and right in front of the white house.

"Look! We're in front of the white house!"exclaimed Otto. "Not the creepy one we went to last time."added Tuddrussel. "I don't want to think about that."said Otto. "Well let's go in."said Larry. The team all went inside and find John F. Kennedy himself just standing beside a large table.

Otto gasps in excitement "That's him, guys. It's John F. Kennedy." Otto walks up to John to talk to him but one of John's bodyguards grabbed him by his shirt and hoists him up by it. "Sir, we stopped this kid from walking up to you. What should we do with him?"said the bodyguard.

John turns to Otto while Larry tries to restrain Tuddrussel from walking up to the bodyguards to beat them up with Otto present. John looks at the boy and thinks. "Hmm...let him go. He looks like he's not hurting anything."said John. The two bodyguards then looked at each other and shrugged.

The one bodyguard did what the president ordered him to. He gently sets Otto down and the two men walked away. Larry and Tuddrussel join Otto. "I must deeply apologize. I hired those guys to protect me."said John. "Well they could've beat up the kid."said Tuddrussel.

"Umm...anyway my name's Otto Osworth and we're Time Squad."said Otto. "Time Squad? Well then. I could guess you boys are time travelers."said John. "Of course we're time travelers. Also you don't look like you're doing anything that is not historically accurate."said Larry. "What do you mean?"asked John. "You see we time travel to different parts of history to get people to get right with history. Our motto, 'Enforcing the Past to protect the Future' and that's what we do."said Tuddrussel.

John stares at Tuddrussel all confused. "Uh..oookay. Anyway i'm actually setting up a party to celebrate me winning the presidential debate against Mr. Richard Nixon by a landslide and becoming a president." "A party?!"exclaimed Time Squad.

"That's right. My vice president and my men are decorating the main lobby. If you boys could, you can help too."said John. "We'll be more than happy to help, Mr. Kennedy."said Otto.

Then they heard someone calling "John! Oh, John." John's wife Jacqueline Bouvier-Kennedy walks up to her husband and embraces him. "Oh, John i'm glad i found you. I went ahead and put up flowers on the ceiling to freshen up the lobby. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, honey."said John. Tuddrussel starts to take interest of Jacqueline and asks Otto"Who's the babe there?" "That's Mr. Kennedy's wife, Jacqueline. She's also the first lady of the office,"said Otto. "John? Who are these people?"said Jacqueline. "Oh, they're Time Squad. They came from the future."said John. "And i'm no person. I'm a robot."said Larry.

Jacqueline grew a bit confused of the robot, but she drew her attention to Otto and took interest of him. "Awwww. What a cute little boy."she said as she gets on her knees to get a good look at Otto. "Is he yours?"she asked. "Well...um...pretty much."said Tuddrussel. "Uh...let's just say that we "adopted" him."said Larry nervously.

"He's an orphan? The poor thing."said Jacqueline. "Yeah, but i'm much happier with them. They needed me anyways."said Otto. Jacqueline smiles at the boy and tickles underneath his chin with her fingers. Otto giggles, then he sees a very beautiful necklace around Jacqueline's neck. "Wow. Your necklace looks pretty."said Otto. "Oh, thank you, sweetie. It was my mother's."said Jacqueline."What's your name anyway?" "I'm Otto Osworth, ma'am,"said Otto."I'm from the 21st century."

"Wow, really? That's amazing. How old are you?"said Jacqueline. "I'm eight. And as far as i can tell, you're not only Mr. Kennedy's wife, but you're also the first lady of the office."said Otto. "How did you know?"said Jacqueline. "I'm a history wiz."said Otto. "Ohhh. You're such a smart young man."said Jacqueline as she pats Otto's head. Otto smiles.

Later, Time Squad started decorating the lobby for the party. Tuddrussel tries to put up streamers on the columns while standing on a stool but falls off of it. Otto is folding napkins and sorting the silverware while standing on a chair because he's short. And Larry stands on the ladder and happily pouring champagne in the wine glasses stacked like a pyramid.

After an hour of preparation, the lobby is all set for the party. "Great job, everyone. Now let's bring in the guests and get the party started."said John excitedly. Later, lobby is now filled with party guests.

The guests are talking to each other, enjoying the meals that John's chef had made. "Welp, i guess mission completed, huh?"said Tuddrussel. "Not quite. We had to deal with someone else."said Larry as he checks his computer. Tuddrussel became confused.

Larry's computer then brings up a picture of Richard Nixon and his name. "Richard Nixon? I think he's in the exact same year as we are right now."said Otto. "I guess we need to find this Nixon feller."said Tuddrussel."But in the meantime." Tuddrussel walks over to the sandwich stand where he starts wolfing down the sandwiches. "What am i going to do with him."said Larry shaking his head.

John and Jacqueline sit at the large table with champagne. John then decides to stand up and taps the glass with a spoon to get the guests' attention. "Folks may i have your attention, please? First of all, thank you all for coming to the party, second, i just want to say how happy i am to become president, and i'm sure Mr. Nixon accepts his loss at the debate. Not to sound like a jerk but i'm not against Nixon so i'm certain that nothing can ever go wrong."said John. "Tell 'em like it is, Kennedy."said Tuddrussel.

Just then a strange man in a trench coat, an incognito hat and a scarf around his face appears at the doorway at the lobby. The man then grabs the light switch and turns off the lights. People begin to panic and scream as the man sneaks up behind Jacqueline and takes her necklace carefully off her neck and runs off.

"Whats going on?!"said Otto who starts to panic. Otto then sees the man run to the emergency exit and becomes suspicious of him.

John turns the lights back on. "Is everyone alright?"he asked. Then Jacqueline screams in terror. "MY NECKLACE!"she yelled. Time Squad and John ran up to Jacqueline. "My necklace is gone! Someone stole it!"exclaimed Jacqueline. "Oh my! What'll we do?"said Larry. Otto thinks and the perp comes to his mind.

"Wait! I did see someone escaping out of the white house through the emergency exit."said Otto. "You did? Do you know where he went?"said Jacqueline. "No, but me, Tuddrussel and Larry will find the perp and bring him to justice and also get your necklace back."said Otto. "Oh, Otto, you're so sweet."said Jacqueline tearfully. Jacqueline picks Otto up and hugs him.

Later, Time Squad are now in their detective outfits and trying to search for any clues. Otto searches the sidewalk with the magnifying glass as Tuddrussel searches the bushes. Larry gets annoyed with the outfit.

"Otto, why are we wearing these detective outfits?"he asked. "Because we're detectives for this situation."said Otto. "And how are we going to be doing this?"said Larry. "All we need to do is to find the perp, catch him, put him in justice and return Mrs. Kennedy's necklace. Simple as that."said Otto. "Yeah, Larry. Besides the kid knows what he's doing."said Tuddrussel. Larry sighs of annoyance"Whatever."

Otto continues searching to sidewalk, then he finds a hankey. "Hey guys! I think i found a clue."he said. Otto picks up the hankey and exams it with the magnifying glass. "Hmmm...yep, it's a hankey. But it didn't say who it belongs to."said Otto.

"Lemme see that."said Tuddrussel as he takes the hankey from Otto. Tuddrussel then looks at the hankey and thinks for a second. "It looks like it does belong to someone."he said. Larry then takes it from Tuddrussel."Give me that! I say it does belong to a certen person."said Larry.

"Oh how do you know? There's no name on it."said Tuddrussel. "Duh, i know that. I just want to guess."said Larry. Then a hand reached out and grabs the hankey from Larry while he's not looking. "This hankey belongs to me you hooligan!"said a fat lady.

Then she smacks him with her bag and walks away. "Well then, Larr, there's your answer."said Tuddrussel. "Oh shut up."growled Larry. "Let's...continue our search."said Otto. The team searches downtown Massachusetts for more clues. They search the ally, the trash bins and almost everything else, but no luck.

Later the team sits on a bench near a jewelry store. "Man, we've been doing this all day and we still haven't find anything."complained Tuddrussel. "We can't give up just yet. We still need to find the perp. He has to be here somewhere."said Otto. "You're right, Otto. But i highly doubt that the he would show."said Larry. "I guess we'll just sit here and think."said Otto.

As Time Squad try to think, the same perp appears and is about to walk into the jewelry store. Otto then draws his attention to the perp and gasps because it's the exact same man he saw at the party when the lights are out. "You guys, look! It's the perp!"said Otto. "How would we know that's our guy?"said Tuddrussel. "I saw him at the party. I did told Mrs. Kennedy i did see him."said Otto. "We'll just find out."said Larry.

The three walked to the window of the store after the perp walked in. They ducked down and looked inside to spy on the perp. Otto whispers"I'm certen that's him." "We believe you, kid. We have to make sure that's really him."whispered Tuddrussel.

The perp then stands infront of the counter, talking to the clerk. Time Squad looks on until the perp pulls out the necklace from his coat pocket. It's the same necklace that Jacqueline has. Otto gasps in horror upon seeing the necklace. "Oh my gosh! That's Mrs. Kennedy's necklace!"exclaimed Otto.

"So he's the guy that turned the lights off at the party and commit a crime."said Tuddrussel angerly. "You finally figured it out, did you?"said Larry. Tuddrussel glares at Larry. "He's about to sell it! We had to stop him."said Otto. "Then what shall we do?"said Larry. "I say we go in and kick his butt."said Tuddrussel. "No! We can't do that. We're gonna bust in the jewelry store, confront him and demand him to give himself up and return the necklace."said Otto.

"Hmmm...sounds like a plan to me."said Tuddrussel. The three ran to the front door and bursts right in on the perp. "Alright, perp! Give up and return the necklace you stole!" demanded Otto. The perp then puts the necklace back in his coat pocket and darts out of the store right past Time Squad. "After him, boys!"said Tuddrussel.

The three started chasing the perp. They chased the perp almost all around the city until the perp climbed the ladder to the roof of a large building. He ran across the roof until he gets to the ledge of the roof and Time Squad finally has him cornered. Otto slowly approaches the perp.

"Give up right now!"he said. The perp then looks around quickly to find his escape route and he looks behind him and see a bunch of large bushes. Meaning he's about to jump off the roof and land safely on the bushes and escape. He then backs away to make his escape.

"He's about to get away!"said Larry. Tuddrussel thinks of something and gets the idea. He grabs Otto and is about to throw him. "Hey! What are you doing, Tuddrussel?"asked Otto. "Well i thought i would throw you to the perp so you can put him in that sleeper hold like you did to me."said Tuddrussel. "Oh, yeah. Let's do this."said Otto. "Are you crazy, Tuddrussel?! There is no telling what would happen to Otto if you do throw him."said Larry.

Tuddrussel and Otto looked at each other, shrug and Tuddrussel throws Otto right to the perp. Otto then gets behind the perp and starts to put him in the sleeper hold. The perp struggles to get the boy off of him but he trips over the ledge of the roof and falls off the roof with Otto.

"OTTO!"exclaimed Tuddrussel and Larry. Both man and robot run to the ledge to look for their young friend but didn't see him. Larry begins to cry thinking Otto's gone."Oh, he's dead Tuddrussel! Otto's deeeeead!"

Tuddrussel, mortified over the loss of Otto, comforts Larry and becomes tearful."It's okay, pal. We'll remember him as the egghead he is, and a great boy." Larry and Tuddrussel take off their hats and place them over their chests to salute the boy. Then they heard a voice."Are you guys honoring me? Gee, thanks. I'm touch."

Then they looked down and see both Otto and the perp who is hanging upside down and his trench coat is snagged on the broken railing and Otto hanging on to the trench coat for dear life. "Yippeee! Otto's okay!"exclaimed Larry. "Way to go, kid!"said Tuddrussel. Otto smiles, then sees the necklace in the perp's coat pocket.

The necklace fortunately falls out of the pocket and Otto catches it and puts it in his own pocket. "Hang on, kid. We'll pull you up."said Tuddrussel. As the two are about to pull Otto up to safety, the perp's trench coat rips and falls to the bushes with Otto. Tuddrussel and Larry are now worried.

They get off the roof using a ladder and ran to where Otto and the perp are. "Otto? Are you ok?"asked Tuddrussel. Otto walked out of the bushes unscathed but has leaves stuck on him. Otto brushes the leaves off him and smiles at Tuddrussel. "I'm okay. I got Mrs. Kennedy's necklace."he said as he pulls out the necklace.

Tuddrussel then walks up to the bushes and grabs the perp by his coat collar. "Alright, punk! Let's see who you really are."said Tuddrussel. Tuddrussel removes the perp's hat and scarf, turns out to be Richard Nixon. Time Squad gasped. "Richard Nixon?!"exclaimed Otto. "Yes it was me. I turned off the lights at the party and stole Mrs. Kennedy's necklace"said Richard. "But...why?"said Otto.

"Oh...i guess i was a bit angry and upset over the loss of the presidental debate, and i wondered if Mrs. Kennedy's necklace is valuable and it is, so i tried to sell it."said Richard.

"That necklace once belonged to her mother."said Larry. "And stealing is not right just because you're upset."added Otto."Don't you see, Mr. Nixon, you had to accept your loss and let Mr. Kennedy be the President. Someday you'll be President."

"You're right, sonny. Tell you what; if you boys let me go and not turn me in, i'll show up for the party and be a sportsman and we'll pretend it's the other perp."said Richard. "Well, you were honest so...okay we'll let ya go."said Tuddrussel as he sets Richard down.

"Thank you. And thank you, young man for changing my thieving ways."said Richard. "No problem, sir."said Otto. Both Otto and Richard Nixon shake hands. Back at the party, Time Squad already "informed" the Kennedys the capture of the perp. "Well then, boys, you did an excellent job of catching the perp."said John.

"How can we ever thank you?"said Jacqueline. "Ah, it's nothing. I'm sure that punk will be doing a lot of thinking in jail."said Tuddrussel. Jacqueline smiles and nods. Then she frowns and places her hand on her chest."Still...my necklace."

Otto then remembered and pulled out the necklace from his shorts pocket. "You mean this?"he said. Jacqueline gasps of excitement."Oh my god, my necklace!" She takes it from Otto and looks at it to see if it's intact. "How did you get it back?"she asked. "Weeellll let's just say the perp gave it up and turned himself in."said Otto. "Oh, Otto. You're my little hero."said Jacqueline. "Awwww, shucks."said Otto. Jacqueline then kisses Otto on the cheek and the boy blushes.

Richard Nixon then shows up and walks up to John and Jacqueline. "Mr. Kennedy. Congratulations on being a President."he said. "Ah, Mr. Nixon. So glad you came...and thank you."said John as he and Nixon shake hands.

"I wouldn't miss out on anything that's for sure."said Richard. "Oh, i want you to meet this wonderful team who caught the man who stole my wife's necklace."said John. "Yes i heard about that. These boys are truly amazing."said Richard.

"You know what they say; it's teamwork."said Larry. The men smiled and walked off and Jacqueline followed while waving at the three goodbye. "Well, guys, mission accomplished. Shall we head on home?"said Otto.

"Certainly."said Larry. Larry dials the coordinates on his computer arm, presses the button and the team teleported back home.

End


End file.
